


Choking

by ReeceWBY



Series: RWBY Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Before The Vytal Festival, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Melted Metal (RWBY), Mercury Is An Ass, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Non-Canon Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Unpopular pairing, Volume 3 (RWBY), characters being ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Jaune Arc / Mercury Black)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaune gets a phone call while doing the Devil's Tango with Mercury.Mercury answers it, like the ass he is and Jaune is practically choking trying to tell him to hang up.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm bad at summaries & tagging





	Choking

**Author's Note:**

> 18+  
> there is smut   
> characters will probably be OOC (out of character)  
> takes place a little before the Vytal festival
> 
> enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaune was pushed harshly against the wall, with his partner nipping and kissing his neck.

The two were in Jaune’s room, where his team had left to go do something.  
Jaune didn’t remember exactly, but how could you in a situation like this?

The blonde blushed and let out a quiet moan.   
The boy underneath him chuckled and lifted Jaune’s hoodie up and over his head, and began rubbing, biting and kissing at his stomach.

Armor had been ditched long ago.

‘I can’t keep doing this,’ thought Jaune. But here he was, the third time this week, making out with a potential competitor.

The boy’s name was Mercury, and had instantly caught Jaune’s attention when they first met. 

With silvery-gray hair that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front and stunning gray eyes, Jaune had to stop himself from staring so much.  
The dude was hot. And oh how he knew it.

After their first meeting Mercury kept flirting with Jaune and whispering dirty things into his ear.  
The things he said he’d like to do to the blonde only made Jaune’s attraction for Mercury grow ever more.  
His teammates and friends oddly didn’t catch on to his feelings, despite the blue eyed boy is like a train wreck when it comes to subtly.   
And eventually, Jaune started flirting back.

Obviously one thing led to another and the pair ended up having a heavy makeout session extremely similar to the one they were having at this moment.

After that, Mercury's flirting became more and more extreme. Like how he’d grope Jaune and say sexual innuendos every five seconds. 

And Jaune fucking loved it.

The blonde haired boy was brought back to reality when he felt his partner stop touching him. Jaune opened his eyes with a blush ever present on his face. Mercury had stepped away, lying on the bed with a smirk at his lips.  
He didn’t have a shirt on, but his pants were just low enough so that Jaune could see the v-line trailing down into Mercury’s nether regions.

The blonde could see the outline of Mercury’s dick peeking out of his boxers.

“Like what you see?” The smug tone of the grey haired boy made Jaune blush even harder as he walked forward slightly, nodding in response to the question. 

“Get on your knees in front of me,” said Mercury; his tone foggy with lust.  
Jaune got to the foot of the bed and knelt down so that his partners crotch was right in his face.  
“What else d-do you want m-me to do?” Jaune asked, peering at Mercury.   
The boy above him smiled. “Take off your shirt.”

Jaune did as he was told, peeling off his shirt and throwing it on the bed next to Mercury. He also took his scroll out of his pocket and threw it on the bed as well. Jaune turned his blue eyes towards Mercury’s and waited expectantly.  
Mercury spoke again.   
“I want you to blow me.”

Jaune looked away for a second, before turning back to face his partner.   
He had never really had sex before, much less given a blowjob.

‘There’s always a first time for everything,’ thought the blonde.

“Y-yes, sir.”  
“Good boy.”

Jaune grabbed the hem of Mercury’s pants and boxers, pulling them down slightly.

Mercury’s cock practically flung out of the confines of his clothes and Jaune couldn’t help but stare. His member was about average in girth but was the size of Jaune’s hand plus a few inches. He hesitantly grabbed the shaft with one of his hands and began to move up and down.  
Mercury let out a soft grunt as Jaune leant forward and licked the head softly.

He kept up this pace, tasting the salt of Mercury’s pre-come that was oozing out of his slit. Jaune closed his eyes and moved down to the head, bobbing up and down as Mercury let out loud moans. The blonde placed his hands at the bottom of Mercury’s cock as he proceeded to deepthroat his partner.  
Jaune slowly started to get faster and faster, all while attempting not to choke himself.  
He was sucking and licking as fast as he could, the disgustingly beautiful sounds of spit echoing in the room as he went down in his partner. 

The blonde looked up, seeing Mercury’s eyes half opened and biting his bottom lip as he left out a moan. Jaune closed his blue eyes as he mentally took a picture of Mercury’s face.

Suddenly the ringtone of Jaune’s scroll went off.

Both Jaune and Mercury froze, momentarily   
unsure of what to do.  
Jaune lifted himself off of Mercury’s dick and looked up at him, a string of spit and pre-come trailing from his lip.  
“J-j, uh.. just ignore it?” Jaune broke the silence between them, hoping to ignore the call and regain the mood that the two had just moments before.  
Mercury, the asshole, had other ideas.  
He picked up the ringing scroll, smirking at his partner before clicking yes to answer.

Just as Jaune was about to protest, Mercury put his hand in Jaune’s blonde hair, forcibly moving the boy’s head back up and down on his cock.  
“Oh, hey Ruby. What’s up?”  
Jaune tried to move his head up to breathe but Mercury just kept him down, forcing the boy to take all of his length.  
The blonde couldn’t hear what Ruby was saying, so all he could do is stare in shock at Mercury. “Hmm? Oh we’re just hanging out. Sorry to hear he -”   
Mercury groaned in pleasure loudly as his fingers entangled in Jaune’s hair as he began to move the boys head roughly up and down.  
“S-sorry. Sorry he missed the thing you all had planned.” Ruby said something inaudible again before Mercury replied in his usual smug voice.

“You want to talk to him? Well, he has kind of a mouthful at the moment.” The gray haired boy smirked before letting out a moan.  
Yet again, Mercury pushed Jaune’s head down on his cock, ignoring the choking sounds emanating from the boy under him. “But he’s not busy at the moment. I’ll put you on.”  
Jaune gave Mercury a death glare. His partner simply rolled his eyes, sending a wink towards Jaune. “It’s for you~”   
Mercury put the scroll next to the knights ear. Ruby’s innocent voice filled Jaune’s ear as she called out to him.

“Jaune? Hey, uh- you were supposed to come to lunch with us at the noodle place. It’s been an hour! Where are you?”  
Jaune tried yet again to pull himself off of Mercury, but the gray haired boy just kept him in place. So the blonde weakly let out a reply- but it was just a jumbled mess of choking noises and slurping.   
“Jaune? Are you ok? It sounds like you’re choking.”   
All Jaune could do for a reply was the same as before. Mercury smiled wickedly, moving his hips forward rapidly before he came in Jaune’s tight mouth.   
Hot spurts of cum filled Jaune as his eyes went wide.   
He let out a satisfied groan, before taking the scroll and hanging up- just as Ruby was talking about something.  
Mercury let go of Jaune’s head, with the latter pulling himself off, coughing slightly.

“I hate you,” Jaune replied with a sullen look on his face.  
Mercury just laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ruby looked at her scroll in utter confusion before pocketing it and turning back to the group. All of Team RWBY and JNPR (with the exception of Jaune) were there eating some food.

They all turned and looked at her. “Well?” asked Weiss, the girl tapping her foot impatiently. Ruby just shrugged. “He hung up on me.”   
Yang raised an eyebrow. “What? Why?”   
Ruby sat down. “Jaune was hanging out with Mercury apparently.”

She paused.

“Mercury was grunting a lot and when I was talking to Jaune, it sounded like he was...choking? It was really weird.”

Everyone then proceeded to spit out their food in shock.

Pyrrha fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me constructive criticism and comments! <3


End file.
